The present invention is related in general to collapsible cubicle devices for providing privacy when changing clothes outdoors and in public. The invention lies in the field of portable enclosures for changing clothes and is directed to a device which may be opened and closed quickly for storage and transportation. It is more particularly directed to portable changing tent which may be opened and closed very quickly with no need for special skills or manual dexterity and which is sufficiently rigid for general use at beaches and other public places.
Many of the portable changing enclosures currently in the art are designed for changing in public in warm weather, are open on the bottom, and have a plurality of members which must be secured together with many fasteners requiring more time and dexterity to assemble. The use of neoprene rubber suits to sustain normal body temperature while submerged in cold water during water activities in cooler climates or during winter months is common, yet, there is no device that traps and recycles body heat released when a wetsuit is removed to protect a user from air and wind chill in low temperatures, or to provide a comfortable and safe surface upon which to stand while changing into and out of a wetsuit.